Clamping devices currently used in production facilities require a continual actuating force generated by air or hydraulic cylinders to hold a work piece in place. In the event of power failure the work pieces being held in place by the clamp are released. This is not always desirable or safe.
Such clamping mechanisms must also handle work piecess of slightly different size. These devices do not have simple mechanisms for detecting oversize and undersize work pieces or work pieces out of location.
A device has been sought which would eliminate these shortcomings.